Elizabeth
Elizabeth ist ein Hauptcharakter des Spiels BioShock Infinite, dem dritten und letzten Teil des BioShock-Franchises. Zu Zeiten des Spiels ist sie 19 Jahre alt. Sie wird in einem großen, ihr nachempfundenen Turm festgehalten. Zachary Comstock, der Gründer und Anführer Columbias, der Wolkenstadt, ist ihr Vater. Sie soll sein Vermächtnis antreten und Columbia irgendwann gegen das "Sodom", die normale Erde, in den Kampf führen. Im Turm selbst hat sie einige Räumlichkeiten und Dinge für sich allein; so ein Schlafzimmer, Blätter zum Malen, eine große Bibliothek, Kreide und einige wenige Dinge mehr. All diese Räume haben einseitige Fenster, durch die sie beobachtet wird und ihre körperliche wie Entwicklung aufgezeichnet wird. Elizabeth ist in der Lage, Risse in andere Welten zu öffnen. So kann sie, wenn sie den Riss spüren kann, einen ebensolchen öffnen, etwa zu Paris. Diese kann sie als Fenster nutzen, um mehr von der Welt zu sehen. Von ihrem Schicksal als Nachfolgerin Comstocks ist ihr zunächst nichts bewusst. BioShock Infinite Der Privatdetektiv Booker DeWitt nahm aufgrund Geldnots infolge von Zockerei den Auftrag, Elizabeth zu retten, an. Elizabeth unterdessen war seit Lebzeiten schon in einem gewaltigen Turm eingesperrt. Die einzige "Person", mit der sie Kontakt hatte, war der riesige metallene Vogel "Songbird", der sie bewachte. Booker wurde anhand der beiden Wörter auf seiner Hand, Narben, die "AD" bedeuteten, als der Falsche Hirte identifiziert, der das "Lamm", Elizabeth, auf Abwege führen wollte. Nunmehr ein gesuchter Mann, musste Booker sich kämpfend zu Monument Island durchschlagen. Er fand Elizabeth jedoch schließlich und befreite sie aus dem Turm. Schnell erkannte er eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit ihrerseits: Sie konnte "Risse" in andere "Welten" öffnen. Früher wann sie wollte, heute nur noch, wenn sie bereits da waren oder sie sehr aufgeregt war. Songbird jedoch vereiltelte Bookers Plan und beide stürzten in ein großes Wasserbecken in Columbia. Schließlich sah er ein Plakat über ein großes Luftschiff, die First Lady, und plante, damit zu fliehen. Elizabeth konnte er jedoch nur überreden, mit ihm zu gehen, indem er ihr versprach, mit ihr nach Paris zu gehen. Als Booker erstmals vor ihr angreifende Polizisten tötete, war sie zunächst fassungslos und hielt ihn für ein Monster. Sie sah jedoch schließlich ein, dass sie keine Wahl hatten, wenn sie fliehen wollten, und beide reisten weiter. Von da an half Elizabeth ihm tatkräftig beim Kampf, indem sie ihm allerlei Munition, Salze und Verbandszeug zuwarf; auch Risse, um etwa automatische Geschütze zu holen, konnte sie öffnen. Außerdem konnte sie gut Schlösserknacken. Schließlich konnten sie die Gondel zur First Lady unter schweren Widerstand rufen und gelangen in die First Lady. Booker setzt die Koordinaten auf New York, wohin er Elizabeth laut seinen Auftraggebern bringen musste. Diese jedoch erkannte die Koordinaten und merkt, dass dies nicht Paris war; in der Bibliothek hatte sie sich einiges Wissen angelernt. Sie schlug ihn nieder und setzte Kurs auf Paris, doch kurz darauf übernahmen die Vox Populi den Zeppelin und Elizabeth musste fliehen. Daisy Fitzroy versprach dem später erwachten Booker schließlich, ihm das Luftschiff zurückzugeben, wenn er ihr Waffen besorgte. In den Finkton-Docks suchte Booker zunächst Elizabeth, fand sie und konnte sie schließlich überzeugen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Als die beiden die Waffenschmiede fanden, stellten sie fest, dass ihr Besitzer, Chen Lin, bereits verhaftet und in den Good Time Club gebracht worden war. In einer der versteckten Zellen dort fanden sie den Mann schließlich, doch dieser war auf Finks Anweisung bereits getötet worden. Die zwei Gestalten, die stets aus dem Nichts erschienen, Hinweise gaben und Booker sowie Elizabeth halfen, erschienen abermals und machten sie auf einen Riss aufmerksam, in welchem die Leiche fehlte. Sie öffnete diesen zaghaft und die beiden betraten ihn widerwillig. Booker und Elizabeth gingen schnell zurück zur Waffenschmiede und stellten fest, dass Lin zwar wieder lebte, aber seine Geräte verschwunden waren udn er nur wie ein Geist murmelnd herumstand. Elizabeth meinte, dass er sich vielleicht daran erinnerte, tot zu sein, ihm die Geräte vielleicht jedoch helfen konnten. In Shantytown, wo sie die Geräte holen wollten, fiel Elizabeth sofort auf, dass die Menschen hier verzweifelt waren, und verspürte starkes Mitleid. Mehrmals redete sie sich ein, dass Fitzroy und die Vox dieses Elend beenden würden. Sie schafften es schließlich unter harter Gegenwehr zu den Werkzeugen und stellten schnell fest, dass sie nicht bedacht gehabt hatten, dass sie diese unmöglich selbst zurückbringen konnten. Elizabeth fand allerdings einen Riss, in welchem die Geräte nicht mehr da waren, und die beiden betraten diesen. Das Gebäude wurde plötzlich von Vox angegriffen und sie erkannten durch Plakaten, dass Booker in dieser Welt eigentlich als revolutionärer Held der Vox gefallen war. In der Waffenschmiede stellte Elizabeth erschrocken fest, dass hier nicht nur Lin, sondern auch seine Frau tot waren, und machte sich Vorwürfe, da sie den Riss geöffnet hatte und nicht wusste, ob sie eine Welt betreten oder aber erschaffen hatte. Trotz alledem machten sie sich auf den Weg, um die First Lady von Fitzroy zurückzufordern, welche die Waffen wie man an den Gefechten erkennen konnte offensichtlich erhalten hatte. Sie weigerte sich jedoch, sie als echt zu akzeptieren, da der Booker ihrer Welt tot war, und forderte ihre Anhänger auf, beide zu töten und die Leichen zu verbrennen, nachdem sie vor Bookers und Elizabeths Augen Fink erschossen hatte. Aber dennoch gelang es Booker mit Elizabeth, alle Gegner zu besiegen, und sie wurden Zeuge davon, wie Fitzroy Finks Sohn umbringen wollte. Booker hub schnell Elizabeth durch den Lüftungsschacht und lenkte Daisy ab, bis sie von hinten mit einer Schere erstocken wurde. Elizabeth, die sie getötet hatte, war schwer geschockt und starrte auf ihre blutverschmierten Hände, doch behielt die Fassung. Anschließend gingen sie an Bord der First Lady und Booker setzte den Kurs nach Paris, da er "lieber sie bezahlte als den Mann in New York". Doch auch diese Flucht wurde vereilt; der Songbird ließ den Zeppelin abstürzen. Am Boden trafen die beiden wieder auf die zwei Gestalten, die immer wieder halfen. Diese erklärten, dass es eine Melodie gab, die ihnen Songbird vom Hals schaffte, doch diese nur Comstock selbst kannte. Entschlossen machten sie sich auf nach Comstock House, in einem Columbia, das mittlerweile nahezu komplett zerstört und geplündert war. Am Eingangstor kamen sie allerdings nicht weiter, da sie keinen autorisierten Handabdruck hatten. Elizabeth machte sich deshalb auf den Weg zum Friedhof, um die Hand ihrer toten "Mutter" Lady Comstock zu holen. Beide vermuteten, dass Elizabeth gar nicht die Tochter von ihr war; denn wie sie durch eine Aufnahme erfahren gehabt hatten, war sie es gewesen, die Elizabeth in den Turm sperren ließ, da sie es nicht gewesen war, die das Kind geboren hatte, und Comstock es einfach als "Geschenk Gottes" bezeichnet hatte. Auf dem Friedhof wurden sie von Comstock jedoch in eine Falle gelockt: Er erzeugte mithilfe eines kleinen Siphons einen Riss, der Lady Comstock wiedererwecken sollte, doch Comstock verstand die Funktionsweise nicht, weshalb nicht Lady Comstock erschien, sondern eine Sirene, eine Version von ihr, gemischt mit Elizabeths (negativen) Gefühlen über sie. Die zwei Gestalten erschienen abermals. Elizabeth hatte sie zuvor bereits als das erkannt, was sie waren: Die Frau war Rosalind Lutece, eine Physikerin, die nicht nur die Parallelwelten entdeckt, sondern auch das System entwickelt hatte, das Columbia fliegen ließ. Wer der Mann war, wusste sie nicht, doch beide schätzten, dass beide dieselbe Person waren; nur der Mann aus einer anderen Welt. Die Sirene sprengte das Tor zum House schließlich auf und verschwindete, nachdem Elizabeth sie besänftigt hatte und ihr erklärte, dass nicht sie, sondern Comstock der Feind war. Als sie die Gondel dorthin holten, griff abermals Songbird ein: Er warf DeWitt in ein Hausdach und wollte ihn anschließend töten. Elizabeth ging jedoch dazwischen und bot ihm weinend an, zurück in den Turm zu gehen, wenn er nur Booker am Leben lassen würde. Dies akzeptiert er und flog mit Elizabeth in der Hand davon. Booker rannte ihm nach, doch die Gondel war plötzlich verschwunden und er fand sich auf einer Brücke wieder; und nach einem kurzen Sturm stand er im Schnee, obwohl es Juli war. Er ging weiter. Alles war anders und er fand verschiedene Aufnahmen Elizabeths, in der sie sichtlich gealtert klang und verbittert sprach. Booker sah schließlich eine Gestalt mit Elizabeths Stimme in einem Loch in der Wand stehen und begab sich zu ihr. Vor ihm steht eine stark gealterte Elizabeth, New York City angreifend, welche ihn aufforderte, ihr jüngeres Pendant zu retten, und gab ihm eine Karte für diese. Anschließend schickte sie ihn zurück ins Jahr 1912. Dort befreite er letztlich Elizabeth, der gerade in einer Behandlung die Kräfte entzogen werden sollten. Das zornige Mädchen tötete die Ärzte mit einem gewaltigen Wirbelsturm. Sie verfolgten nun den Plan, Comstock zu töten, doch Booker sagte, dass er dies tun würde, nicht sie. Beide machten sich nun zu Comstocks letzter Bastion auf, seinem privatem Flaggschiff, die Hand of the Prophet. Sie kämpften sich bis zu Comstocks Kabine durch zahllose Soldaten und Vox-Aufständige und standen schließlich vor dem angeblichen Propheten. Dieser packte Elizabeth an der Hand, woraufhin Booker die Fassung verlor, Comstocks Kopf an den Rand eines Wasserbeckens schlug und ihn dort anschließend ertränkte. Auf der Brücke des Schiffs merkte Elizabeth schießlich mithilfe der Karte, die Booker von der gealterten Elizabeth aus der Zukunft bekommen gehabt hatte, wie das Kommando war, um Songbird zu kontrollieren. Mit dessen Hilfe war es möglich, die Vox, die das Schiff kapern wollten, abzuhalten. Nach diesem letzten Angriff gingen beide an den Bug, und Booker zerstörte mit Songbirds Hilfe den von Comstock erschaffenen Siphon, der Elizabeths Kräfte reguliert gehabt hatte. Daraufhin hat Elizabeth ihre vollständige Kraft wieder. Sie entkommen schließlich durch einen von Elizabeth geöffneten Riss zu einer Unterwasserstadt: Rapture. Der folgende Songbird starb daraufhin durch den Druck. Beide gingen zu einer Tauchkugel und fuhren an die Oberfläche. Elizabeth erklärte Booker schließlich, dass es Millionen von Welten gab, welche alle dieselbe Geschichte in einer anderen Form erzählten. Deshalb war egal, in welcher der Welten er Comstock tötete; die Geschichte würde ihren Lauf nehmen. Booker wurde letztendlich von Elizabeth mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert. Durch Rückblicke in sein eigenes Leben erfuhr Booker, dass er einst seine Tochter Anna an Comstock aus einer anderen Welt verkauft gehabt hatte, um seine Schulden zu tilgen. Im Laufe der Jahre war aus Anna Elizabeth geworden und so war Booker von den Lutece beauftragt worden, seine eigene Tochter aus Columbia zu retten, ohne, dass er dies gewusst hatte. Durch Elizabeth erfuhr er zudem, dass er sich nach dem Kampf bei Wounded Knee in einer anderen Welt neu taufen gelassen und sein Leben ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Zachary Hale Comstock geführt hatte. Tatsächlich war Comstock erst 38 Jahre alt, jedoch zeugungsunfähig und schneller gealtert, weil er so oft in Risse blickte, die ihm die mögliche Zukunft offenbarten. Deshalb hatte er auch erst eine "Tochter" gebraucht, die sein Vermächtnis annehmen hätte sollen. Um dies alles zu verhindern, sah sich Booker am Ende mit seinem eigenen Tod konfrontiert. Er fand sich in dem Becken wieder, wo sich viele Bookers in verschiedenen Welten einst zu Comstock gemacht hatten, indem sie sich getauft hatten. Booker erkannte die Notwendigkeit seines Todes genauso wie Elizabeth und ließ sich von verschiedenen Elizabeths ertränken, noch bevor er zu Comstock wurde, und verhindert so die Geschichte, die er bis dahin in Columbia erlebt hatte. Nach dem Tod des Comstock-Bookers, welcher sich töten ließ, um zu verhindern, dass er zu Comstock wurde, blieb nun nur noch der übrig, der sich der Taufe entzog und eine Familie gründete. So blieb Anna beziehungsweise Elizabeth wahrscheinlich bei ihm und seiner Familie; das Ende bleibt jedoch offen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Spielen Kategorie:Weiblich (Charakter) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Unvollständig Kategorie:BioShock